


Miracles Do Happen

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: A Christmas one shotKate with the help of Richie takes matters into her own hands to get Seth to admit how he feels about her.
Relationships: Kate Fuller & Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Miracles Do Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've written.

Seth was sitting at his desk working when he heard the door open.. He smiled when he saw it was Kate.

Kate returned the smile.. 

"Hey princess, how are you doing?" He asked

"I'm doing a lot better. I wanted to ask you something" 

"Ask away" he replied

"Well as you know Christmas is a week away and I have no where to be since Scott is out traveling the world promoting his music. So long story short I was wondering if maybe we could have a small Christmas party with the people that work here?" She asked

"Really a Christmas party?" 

"Yes!! Please Seth.. Richie thought it was a good idea."

"Of course he would because Richie likes to party. What day and what time are you wanting to do this?"

"I was thinking Christmas eve. 7 p.m. to 10 p.m."

Seth sat there and thought about it for few minutes as Kate eyed him nervously. Looking at her he finally said

"Okay. We can have the party but don't expect me to buy everyone a gift."

"Thank you so much Seth. I'm going to text Richie and let him know and everyone else"

She left Seth's office and outside the door she pulled out her phone and she sent Richie a text saying

" Phase one complete"

Richie replied back

"Alright. I've got the outfit you want for the party. I'm sure Seth seeing you in this is bound to make him talk"

"I sure hope so"

Little did Seth know Kate and Richie had come up with a plan for a Christmas party in hopes of getting Seth to admit how he feels about Kate. 

A week later the day of the party had arrived. Kate was in her room putting on her outfit. As soon as she was dressed she walked out to the bar room where the party was being held and soon as Seth saw her his mouth had dropped open.

"Princess, where did you get the outfit?"

"Richie got it for me from a friend that owns a clothing store."

"Well how come you dressed up? No one else dressed up."

"I just thought since it is Christmas eve and a Christmas party why not dress up. Do you not like it? "

"No I mean yes I like it but isn't a little bit naughty. I mean your wearing a very short Mrs.Claus outfit. You shouldn't be dressed like that in front of these people"

Without thinking she said 

"I didn't wear it for these people I wore it for you"

"What? Why would you wear it for me?"

"Because I thought maybe if you saw me like this it would get you to admit your feelings for me."

"My feelings? The only feelings I have for you is friendship only" 

"Your lying. I've seen the way you look at me. You know how I feel about you. I told you how I felt when we were in that cave. I seen the way you looked at me when I said I loved you so don't stand there saying you don't have any feelings for me"

He looked at her and then around the room full of people partying including his brother when it finally occurred to him. He turned back and glared at her

"You and Richie set this up didn't you? The party and the dress? You thought that since it was Christmas that you would get a Christmas miracle of me admitting how I felt about you. Well I'm sorry to bust your bubble princess but any look you saw on my face was guilt. I could never love someone like you."

Kate was looking at him with tears in her eyes and without saying a word she walked away from him and out the front door. 

Seth watched her leave feeling guilty because she was right he lied but he had to lie. He couldn't be with her. He was bad for her. He walked to the bar to get him a drink when Richie grabbed him and shoved him

"What the hell Richie?"

"Do you have an idea what you have just done?"

"I did what I had to. I'm bad for her. Do you not remember the stuff that happened?"

"I remember but guess what Seth she forgave you for everything. But because of what you just did we may have lost her forever."

"She will be back she is just hurt. She just needs some time alone."

"No she won't she told me if this didn't work she was leaving. She said that she can't be here if you can't love her so I suggest you grow some balls and go tell her how you really feel."

After hearing what Richie just said Seth ran out the front door in search of Kate. She wasn't out front so he ran to the back and he breathed a sigh of relief when he found her sitting on the hood of his car. 

He walked over to her and that is when he saw how much she had been crying. 

"I'm Sorry. You were right I did lie. The truth is Kate I've been madly in love with you for so long. I just feel like I'm wrong for you. I did some bad things to you and your family. I know you have forgiven me but that doesn't excuse everything I've done. "

"Seth everyone is guilty of things. It is a part of life. I don't care about the things you have done. You've got to stop beating yourself up. I love who you are. I love what you are."

He stood there and listened to every word she said and he knew she was right. He walked closer to her and she leaned into him as he leaned into her. He cupped her cheek as hers went behind his neck. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers.

He leaned her back onto the hood of the car as he continued to kiss her. When the need for air came they pulled apart panting heavily.

Kate was looking into his eyes when she felt something wet and that was when she noticed.

"Oh my God it's snowing. " she said

Seth looked around and then back at her and smiled brightly

" I guess miracles really do happen at Christmas time. Your the best miracle princess. Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas Seth"

He kissed her again as he pulled her off the car and they stood there in snow kissing. 

Meanwhile inside the party was still hoping and Richie was looking out the window when he saw them.

"Its about time" 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome


End file.
